


一緒にいようよ ずっと…

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes it felt like he could never be close enough to Chinen, could never show his love enough.</i>  Yamada has a lot of feelings at the end of the tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	一緒にいようよ ずっと…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/) after seeing the JUMP concerts in Yokohama back in October. Those concerts gave me so many feelings ♥ The title is from Yamada and Keito's song _3/14 no tokei_ and means something like "let's be together always."

Round one of post-concert sex had been intense and a little rushed, a blur of emotions and sensations as Yamada tried to express some fraction of what he was feeling inside. He and Chinen had held hands all the way back to the hotel after dinner out with all the members and staff, where Yamada had nearly cried while making a toast, and once they were in their room Yamada hadn't been able to hold back any longer. It was uncharacteristic for the two of them to be making out in the entryway after barely getting their shoes off, but Yamada hadn't known how else to let out his feelings, how else to express the overflowing love he was feeling after the tour.

So they'd tumbled into bed together, and the sex had been fast and hard and exactly what Yamada needed to quiet the rush of thoughts and emotions running through his head. Now, lying with his arms wrapped around Chinen and Chinen's head pillowed against his chest, Yamada felt a little calmer, but even though he was exhausted after four days of concerts (not to mention the months before that), there was no way he could sleep just yet. Part of him was still back on stage in Yokohama Arena, the excitement and emotions of performing still fresh in his mind, and it was hard to believe the tour was really over. When he thought back to how they'd all worked together to help plan the concert, the costumes and the set and the songs themselves, to how the members had struggled to support each other through the stress and exhaustion of 24 Hour TV but come out stronger and closer for it, to how the fans supported them at every show no matter how tired they were, he felt choked up all over again with the love bubbling up inside him. Yamada was so grateful to be a member of a group as amazing as JUMP, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt it more strongly than during the last few shows. And of course, the one who had supported him the most this whole time was Chinen, always there for him and always knowing exactly what he needed. Yamada loved Chinen so much, and to Yamada, it seemed like he barely had anything to offer Chinen in return... and yet, Chinen always loved him anyway.

Chinen was dozing on Yamada's chest at the moment, but when Yamada tightened his arms around him, Chinen's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled up at Yamada. "Ryosuke~" he said, and Yamada never got tired of the way his name sounded when Chinen said it. "What are you thinking about?"

Yamada didn't answer for a moment, breathing in the scent of Chinen's hair. "Everything... the tour, JUMP, you..." He couldn't believe how lucky he was sometimes, and he wasn't sure how to put it into words... but when Chinen pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Yamada, his lips curling up further, Yamada thought he probably understood.

"I love you too," Chinen said, pressing a kiss to Yamada's lips, and Yamada kissed him back, letting the feelings wash over him. He wanted to be close to Chinen this way forever, and he kissed him slowly, running his hands over Chinen's back. Sometimes it felt like he could never be close enough to Chinen, could never show his love enough, and when Chinen let out a soft whimper into the kiss, Yamada thought Chinen might be feeling something similar. They weren't in any hurry anymore, but the kiss gradually grew deeper, Chinen feeling warm and familiar against Yamada.

But as good as Chinen's warmth overtop of him felt, it wasn't an ideal angle for kissing, and after a few more moments Yamada pushed himself up to roll them both over, straddling Chinen and grinning down at him. He couldn't help but stop for a moment to admire Chinen beneath him, everything about him perfect from his eyelashes down to the curve of his hips and back up to his mischievous smile, and the most unbelievable part was the way Chinen looked up at him, like he was admiring Yamada just as much as Yamada was admiring him, his eyes full of love and a little heat, too. It made warmth spread through Yamada's whole body, and he leaned down to kiss Chinen again, a little more urgently this time. It wasn't that Yamada was in any kind of hurry, but it felt like he had more feelings than he could ever express through a kiss, and the simple press of Chinen's lips felt intense, the slide of his tongue and the soft sounds of the noises he made into the kiss heightening the sensation even further, especially when Chinen's hands came up to touch his shoulders, his face, his hair. Yamada didn't want to stop, but it was starting to feel like too much again, like he needed something tangible before his feelings overflowed.

"I want you," he panted against Chinen's lips, and Yamada could feel him gasp a little before he nodded. The air felt cold when he pulled back away from Chinen, but the sight of Chinen smiling up at him, flushed down to his chest and starting to get hard again from Yamada's attention, made Yamada feel warm nonetheless, and he ran one hand down Chinen's side, grinning back at him. He couldn't leave visible marks, since he knew Chinen had all sorts of filmings coming up, but he leaned down to press kisses to Chinen's neck, his shoulder, down his chest, and when he reached Chinen's hip bone, he stopped to suck on the spot, enjoying the way Chinen squirmed beneath him.

"Ryosuke..." Chinen whimpered, his voice starting to get a little breathy, and Yamada licked the spot soothingly, looking up at him.

"It's a souvenir from the tour," Yamada said, and Chinen giggled as Yamada sat up again to reach for the lube still sitting on the bedside table. He loved Chinen's laugh, loved making him laugh, and he felt like he couldn't stop smiling as he settled in between Chinen's legs, stroking his inner thigh with one hand while he slid a lubed finger inside him. It always felt like he fit perfectly into Chinen's body, enough to make him temporarily stop hating how small his hands were, and now, in the second round of the evening, Chinen welcomed him in with almost no resistance. Yamada took his time anyway, moving two fingers inside him and touching him in all the ways that made Chinen gasp and moan. He loved making Chinen feel good this way, the feeling of Chinen tightening around his fingers when he found a good spot and the sound of his name coming out of Chinen's mouth as a moan.

But eventually Yamada couldn't wait any longer to be closer, and he pulled his fingers away, reaching for where he'd left the condoms next to the lube. But Chinen shook his head, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Don't bother this time," he said, his cheeks flushed and his lips curling up at the corners. "We'll take a bath after... I just want you now."

Chinen's words sent a rush of heat and feelings washing over Yamada, and he nodded, his breath hitching, but before he could get a hold of himself to do anything else, Chinen was sitting the rest of the way up, wrapping his arms around Yamada's neck and kissing him again before pulling Yamada down on top of him. "Ryosuke," he said, and his smile made Yamada feel like he could do anything. "Come on~"

Yamada had never been one to refuse Chinen, and he smiled back at him, feeling like there was no way he could put anything into words right now. Slicking himself with lube again, he started to press inside, Chinen's sighs and whimpers of pleasure urging him on. It didn't take long before he was all the way inside, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, and Yamada pressed kisses to Chinen's shoulder while they adjusted. It felt perfect just being together this way, and as he started to move his hips, Yamada thought for probably the millionth time that he wanted to be with Chinen forever.

Every little movement felt good as Yamada slowly built up a rhythm, the pleasure building gradually inside him like a slow-burning fire. All the love he was feeling started to bubble up, too, and he moved his hips a little faster, a little harder, Chinen's moans rising in answer. "Ryosuke--" he repeated, crying out his name over and over, and Yamada wanted this to last forever.

But he couldn't keep going forever as the pleasure built up faster and faster, and "Chii-- I love you..." he said breathily, reaching down to touch Chinen. When Chinen gasped out his reply, " _Always_ ," Yamada couldn't hold on any longer, coming deep inside of Chinen and vaguely registering Chinen coming over his hand, as well.

Soon they would have the bath Chinen had promised and the sleep they'd been missing for the whole tour, but as Yamada started to come back to himself, he didn't move except to wrap his arms around Chinen. "Let's be together always."


End file.
